The belt-driven data tape cartridge of von Behren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,255 has become a standard interface with computers where rapid acceleration and deceleration of the tape are required. In these reel-to-reel tape cartridges, an elastic driving belt extends along a belt path around corner guide rollers positioned adjacent the tape reels, contacts the tape on the reels, and drives the tape from reel to reel. A tape path extends between the reels and along one edge of the cartridge across a cutaway portion providing access to the tape by a transducer such as a magnetic read/write head which is a part of a tape drive which receives the cartridge.
The tape path is defined by a guide pin, a pair of tape guides, and a pair of tape wrap pins. One tape wrap pin is positioned between each reel and the adjacent tape guide to deflect the tape from a straight line path between the tape supply on the reel and the tape guide. This increases the frictional coupling between the tape and the tape wrap pin as the amount of tape wound on the reel increases and helps to maintain constant tape tension at the magnetic head.
There is a continuing need to further minimize the frictional drive force and to improve tape tracking thereby to further enhance cartridge operation. This can be accomplished by minimizing the friction at the interface between the tape and the tape guides, which accounts for approximately one-third of the drive force in a data cartridge.